helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow 7
' ---- '''Released' February 15, 2006 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Limited edition DVD Recorded 2006 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: Ai no Dai 6 Kan 6th Album (2005) Next: 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! 1st Mini Album (2007) ---- Singles from Rainbow 7 ---- 1. THE Manpower!!! 2. Osaka Koi no Uta 3. Iroppoi Jirettai 4. Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ ]] Rainbow 7 (レインボー7) is the seventh studio album by J-pop idol group Morning Musume. It was released on February 15th, 2006 in both limited and regular editions. The album reached #7 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 44,714 copies. Track List Regular Edition #How Do You Like Japan? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ (How Do You Like Japan?～日本はどんな感じでっか?～) #THE Manpower!!! (THE マンパワー!!!) #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuduku You na Mirai de Are! (青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!; Let the Future Be One Where the Blue Sky Extends Forever!) #Osaka Koi no Uta (大阪恋の歌; Osaka Love Song) #INDIGO BLUE LOVE - Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina and Kamei Eri. #Rainbow Pink (レインボーピンク) - Shige-pinku, Koha-pinku. #Iroppoi Jirettai (色っぽいじれったい; Sexy Impatience) #Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (無色透明なままで; In A Colorless, Transparent State) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami and Fujimoto Miki. #Purple Wind (パープルウインド) #Sayonara See You Again Adios Bye Bye Chaccha! (さよなら See You Again アディオス Bye Bye チャッチャ!) #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (Mattaku Sono Toori Remix) (直感2~逃した魚は大きいぞ!~ (全くその通リミックス); Intuition 2 ~The Fish That Got Away Was Big!~) #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 3 (女子かしまし物語3; The Story of Noisy Girls 3) Members featured in this release *1st Gen: Iida Kaori (uncredited) *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari (uncredited) *4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika (uncredited), Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami (Last Album), Ogawa Makoto (Last Album), Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu (Debut Album) Concert Performances #How Do You Like Japan? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Hello! Project + 9th Gen Morning Musume #INDIGO BLUE LOVE #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #Rainbow Pink #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina #Mushoku Toumei na Mama de #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #Purple Wind #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #Sayonara See You Again Adios Bye Bye Chaccha! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 3 #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 44,714 Trivia *This was Yoshizawa Hitomi's first album as leader of Morning Musume. *This is their first album that has a limited edition. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~, Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuduku You na Mirai de Are!, INDIGO BLUE LOVE, Rainbow Pink, Mushoku Toumei na Mama de, Purple Wind, Sayonara See You Again Adios Bye Bye Chaccha!, Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 3 cs:Rainbow 7 Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2006 Albums Category:2006 Releases Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In